


why do I love you?

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is always bottom, M/M, Ron is always top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRABBLES </p><p>#1} loner Carl, popular Ron, high school project partners AU<br/>#2} Smut, fight to fuck.<br/>#3} Death of Sam, stay at abandoned building, possible smut.<br/>#4} Jessie and Sam are eaten, Ron survives but is bit, as he is dying he confesses his love for Carl.<br/>#5} Carl gets shot in eye, he is not shot by Ron.</p><p>leave a comment for a request for a chapter, this fic will only contain five chapters, sorry if yours doesn't get chosen.<br/>NOTES; ALWAYS BOTTOM CARL AND TOP RON, NO FEMALE CARL OR RON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drabble one

"Ron Anderson and," Please not Enid, please not Enid.  
The teacher looked up from his paper containing the name of everyone's partner for the project to look around the room.

"Carl Grimes." 

Shit.

The boy in question looked up startled.  
His eyes landed on mine and he glared in my direction.

What I do?

Mikey snorted at my bad luck, I punched him in the arm and turned back to the teacher. 

\---

At the end of class I saw Carl run out of the room like the class was about to explode. 

I gathered my stuff and followed after him. 

"Carl wait up!" I yelled down the hall.

The boy sighed but turned towards my direction. 

I stood in front of him, "So, you wanna work on the project after school? We could work at my house, my moms making cookies so we can look forward to those." I asked. 

He stared at me for a second and nodded slowly.

I beamed gratefully, "Great! Meet me in the parking lot after school and I'll drive you."

He nodded and walked away.

\---

Carl was already at my car when I went to the lot. 

"Hey! How did you know where my car was?" I asked.

He just stared at me.  
I sighed, I wish he would talk to me.

"Okay then, um, hope on in." I said sadly.

He did as told.

I hopped in to the drivers seat and started the ride home.

\---  
I unlocked the door and held it open for Carl.  
He stared at me, his blue eyes piercing into my soul, and walked in. 

"I'm home mom!" I yelled.

My mom, Jessie, came from the kitchen and smiled at me, "You know you don't have to yell, my motherly instincts tell me where you and Sam are twenty four seven." 

I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"Then how come you never notice when Sam steals cookies, like he is right now," I said playfully. 

Her eyes widened, "Shit.." 

"Samuel Anderson you get away from my cookies!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. 

I laughed and followed her.

She was shooing Sam away from the cookies when she finally noticed Carl. 

"Oh Hello." She said giving a smile to Carl.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and assume you're a friend of Ron's." 

Carl nodded. 

She shooed my little brother out of the room and walked over to me and Carl. 

She held out her hand to Carl, who stared at it a minute before slowly shaking it.

"I'm Jessie, but feel free to call me mom, most of Ron's friends do." 

He nodded and retracted his hand.

"And you are?"

"Carl." he said. 

Wow, his voice was amazing.

Mom smiled at him warmly.

"Do either of you want some cookies?" Mom asked already walking towards them.

"Do you want any?" I said looking at Carl.

He shook his head no.

"Not now mom, maybe later, were just gonna go work on the project now." I said heading up the stairs.

Carl followed behind me.

\---

We finished the project rather quickly, we had to fill out a poster board and worksheet, I mainly asked Carl yes or no questions since he didn't really like to talk.

\---

Days after the project I tried my best to talk to Carl since he was actually interesting to be around, he ignored me for the most part.

\---

A few weeks later, I was driving home when I saw Carl walking down the street in the pouring rain. 

I slowed down the car, and talked him into getting in the car, he reluctantly got in. 

"What's your address?" I asked him.

"981 N. Rockford street." he said looking out the window. 

"Do you wanna listen to the radio?" I asked him.

He ignored me. 

I was really tired of him ignoring me so I stopped the car. 

He turned and looked at me questionably. 

"Why don't you like me?" I asked angrily.  
"I have been nothing but nice to you and you ignore me, what did I do to you that was so bad?" 

He stared at me. 

"You know what? I'll leave you alone, but you should know you missed out on having a amazing friend in your life." 

He grabbed my arm. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very much of a talker..I do appreciate that you've been nice and want to be my friend...i just don't know how to have a friend, its been a while since I've had one, the last friend I had died in a fire when I was ten." he said sadly.

Shit, now I feel like a douche.

"Shit man I'm sorry I just thought you were ignoring me cause you didn't like me, I'm so sorry." I said ashamed. 

"Its fine, really, no need to be sorry, I should have been nicer." he said.

I stared at him, he stared right back, his eyes were filled with tears. 

I leaned in and kissed him. 

He kissed back.

We pulled away, "Lets not be friends," I said.

"Carl Grimes would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

He nodded.


	2. drabble two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fight to fuck

Carl's POV

"Hey," I said giving a nod in Ron's direction.

He didn't look so good, "You alright man?" I asked worried. 

"Enids dead, were all dead." Ron said sorrowfully. 

I'm not dead. 

"Look...my dads going to figure something out, he always does." 

"Bullshit." Ron snapped.

It was enough to make me want to flinch.

"Your dad is just going to get more people killed." 

"That's what he does, that's who he is."

And your dad was any better?

"Your dads a killer."

"So was yours."

I knew I hit something their, I know what its like to lose a parent. 

Even if his is shitty. 

We looked at each other for a few seconds.

"We need to work this out." I said softly. 

"I'm dead Carl." Ron said 

No your not.

"My moms dead, my brother is." 

No.

"No their not, were going to make it."

"Your dead, your dead to."

No.

He turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders. 

"Prove to me that your real!" he yelled his face inches from mine.

"Kiss me." I said.

He did, his lips crashed into mine, he pushed me up against the wall. 

It felt so good.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

His hands traveled under my shirt, I moaned into his mouth. 

Ron growled and ripped open my shirt, buttons flew everywhere. 

He removed his mouth to look at my stomach, I blushed. 

He pulled down my jeans forcefully. I gasped, he pulled down my boxers and I kicked off my shoes, "Take," I said pointing to his cloths, "All off them off..I want to see you." He ripped open his shirt, and took off his jeans and boxers. He was beautiful. His lips crashed into mine, I kissed back. His hands went to my dick, he squeezed making me gasp. It felt so good! He removed his lips from mine and caressed my dick. "Do you like that?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. His fingers teased the tip, I moaned, cum already coming from my dick. He raised up his hand to spit on his fingers, "Do you want this?" he asked. Did he even have to ask? I nodded. He moved his fingers down to my dick, teased it a couple more times, making me groan, then he jammed one in. I gasp, pain and pleasure filling me. "So good.." I said in between breaths. "Mmm. " I moaned, it felt so good. My mind was foggy, like a amazing dream. "Do you like that? Having my hand move around your dick, making you feel so good." I nodded. He removed his finger, his hand pulling at my dick, I through my head back and moaned, cum was seeping out my dick. "Just a little slut for me.." he said, he went on his hands and knees, he pushed his face to my dick and sucked. Oh my god... "Mmmmm," I moaned, he sucked me off for a few minutes till I finally cumed fully, my load released into Ron's mouth. He looked up at me, smirked and swallowed it. So fucking hot. "Please.." I murmured. Ron raised a eye brow, he teased my dick and stood up, "Please what?" he asked. "Please..Please fuck me." I whispered desperately. "Now why should I do that?" he said his dick so close to mine. "Please.." I whispered helplessly. Tears of pleasure rolled down my face, I needed to be fucked, really bad. "Don't cry, I'll fuck you baby boy," Ron said as he leaned in and kissed my neck. He flipped me over and through me to the ground, it reminded me off the night on the road..but I had to remember Ron's not that guy, Ron actually cares about me, and won't hurt me. Ron jabbed a finger with spit on it into my ass. I moaned, he moved it around preparing me for his dick. "You ready for this baby boy?" he asked. I nodded, he removed his fingers, and they were replaced by his dick, slowly at first, I moaned in pain and pleasure. He pushed it in more, I whimpered out in pleasure. He pushed it in all the way, I screamed in pleasure. "Feels so good.." Ron muttered. He released into me, his cum littering my insides. I yelped at the cold and wet feeling, he groaned in pleasure. He flipped me over, above me, Ron was sweaty and looking pleased. "You did well, such a good little slut." he murmured. "Thanks.." I said. He looked down at me sadly, "We should get cleaned up, the other are probably wondering where we are.." he said. I nodded, he stood up and helped me up. I walked over to my clothes and hot dressed, "Dammit." I said, "What's wrong?" he asked me, "My shirt, its ruined the other are going to wonder what happened." "Here," he said handing me his over jacket, "Where that, if they asked why say you got cold so let you where my jacket." he said. I nodded gratefully, and rook the jack putting it on. It smelled like Ron. It smelled like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you would consider that sex, but eh, :/


	3. drabble three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is eaten by walkers, the others survive, stay at abandoned building, cuddling and comforting.

"Sam!" .  
"No!"  
"We have to keep moving!"  
"AH!"  
"Let go!"  
"SAM!" 

\-------

We have to go, we have to leave. 

"Ron, hold on to me, we got to move!" 

"Sam..Ah..Why..Dead.." 

Ron was spewing out nonsense, I know he just lost his brother but we've got to go!

I grabbed him, putting my arm over his shoulders, and him out of Alexandria with the others following.

\-----

Miles after miles of walking Rick calls up to a stop at a abandoned building in the forest. 

Rick held Jessie and took her a part in the abandoned building to cry.

I felt so bad for them.. 

Ron and Jessie didn't deserve any of this, neither did Sam, they are to good for this world.

I walked inside the building with Rons head tilted on my shoulder, and Judith wrapped in my arm.

The place looked clean enough. I looked around the room till I saw a box I could turn into a bed for Judith.

I pulled Rons walker poncho off of him, through it to the ground, and gently sat Ron on the mattress lying on the floor and went over to the box.

I unwrapped Judith's blanket from around her and with my available hand placed it neatly in the box. 

I placed her in the box gently, and once I was sure she was in snug and warm, I pulled off my walker gut poncho and threw it down on the floor. 

I walked over to where Ron laid on the mattress and lied down beside him. 

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"Its not your fault," he replied, his voice was filled with so much sadness, I couldn't resist grabbing his hand and squeezing it for comfort. 

"I know, but I'm still sorry." I replied. 

He nodded and wrapped me in a embrace like I was a lifeline.

He silently cried into the top of my hair, I let him, knowing he needed comfort.

"It will get better," I said truthfully.  
"The pain goes away, it does, maybe not soon but it will, you just got to remember everything good in your life, hold onto a anchor and never let go, its the only way to let yourself feel happiness." 

Through his tears he said, "Will you? Will you...Will you be my anchor?" 

I was shocked, "Of course." I said knowing I would always be here for him, I would help him through everything, I could bring him happiness and make his pain decrease, I had to.


	4. drabble four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Ron are eaten by walkers, Ron survives but is bit, as he lies dying he confesses his love for Carl.

You know that moment in life when your whole world comes crashing down on you?

This is one of those moments, and I bet you're wondering what I am talking about, basically I got bitten by a bloody walker.

 

Yay me.

I could already feel the poisen seeping into my bloodstream. 

But, the only thing I could focus on was Carl.

Who was currently carrying me into the grass, well attempting. 

The small and bony structure was to delicate to carry me so far.

So I had him stop. "Carl?" I whispered to him.

His eyes perked up, "Ron! Hold on, I'm going to make you safe. I promise." Carl said delicately.

No. I know my fate, im going to die. 

"Carl," I said. 

"Hold on Ron!" He said with a yelp. 

"Carl, let me down, I know I'm going to die, its okay." I whispered to him.

"No! I can save you! I'm not losing you!" He yelled to me.

I smiled at him, "Their is nothing you can do." I told him.

"Yes their is!" He insisted, but I could see the defeat in his eyes. 

"Carl, let me down, now." I commanded. 

"But.." He insisted. 

"Now." I commanded. 

With a lower of his shoulders, he set me down on the gravel. 

"Carl.." I said as I took his hand. 

"Ron, I'm sorry, for everything!" Carl said. 

He was so amazing, he didn't have anything to be sorry for anything.

"Carl, their is nothing you should be sorry for." I said as I reached up and wiped away his tears. 

"Okay." Carl said, shakily. 

"I love you, okay?" I told him.

He looked surprised, "I love you to, Ron, Ron Anderson." 

The pain of the bite was decreasing and I knew my time was almost done. 

"Don't forget me,"I told him with a smile. 

"I won't," Carl promised. 

In a swift movement, I pulled him down and kissed his beautiful lips. 

And then everything went black. 

I was dead.


	5. drabble five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl gets shot in the eye, he is not shot by Ron.

My mind couldn't comprehend what was going on, one second we were walking through the hoard of walkers, and the next Jesse, and Sam are both dead, and my dad has a gun and is pointing it at me. 

My eyes widened in horror, "dad?" I whispered. 

My dads eyes remained cold and heartless, "if I'm dying, so are you." 

My eyes were wide, and Ron was pulling at my arm trying to get me to move away from my dad, but I stayed still. 

My dad clocked the gun and his finger inched the trigger, then he was stabbed, and as he was, he pulled the trigger. 

I only saw half of my vision before I passed out in Rons arms. 

__________________________________________________

I awoke to pain embedded in my eye. 

I screamed in agony, then I realized, my eye had been shot out by my father. 

I almost sobbed then and their. 

Ron flew inside my room, his eyes widening in relief. 

"Thank god." Ron breathed out, he walked over to me and took my hand, "I'm sorry Carl." 

"Yeah, me to." 

Ron comforted me for the rest of the night, not leaving my side, and despite what had recently happened, I felt happy.   
________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Finally haha


End file.
